This invention relates in general to small boats propelled by the forceful expulsion of water from a nozzle, and in particular to kayaks and kayak-like boats so propelled.
A kayak is a small double-ended boat generally having a displacement hull and a light framework covered by skin or skin-like material, and particularly adapted for white-water boating. Some kayaks are made watertight by a flexible enclosure around the waist of an occupant. As used herein the term "kayak" shall refer to and mean traditional kayaks, more modern sporting kayaks, and kayak-like boats.
Kayaks are conventionally propelled manually by a double-ended paddle which is generally an adequate means of propulsion when going downstream, but not so adequate when going upstream. Traditionally kayaks are transported upstream over land and used only for downstream water journeys. Paddling upstream for any significant distance is avoided because of the work and time involved.
This invention provides propulsion to a kayak to enable an operator to travel upstream for long distances and then head downstream under power or not. The operator can start "up stream" from a convenient launch area, go upstream as far as possible under jet power, and then turn downstream under power or without power. With a choice of operating the kayak under power or manually, the operator can go back and forth, up and down stream, in mild to heavy currents, and from lake to white water conditions.
An operator can use a jet kayak according to this invention in white water conditions because it still has a low center of gravity which is an advantageous kayak characteristic that has been proven over centuries with traditional non-power kayaks. Moreover the same stretch of white water can be re-run indefinitely without hauling the craft over land because of its capability to go upstream under power. Thus by re-runs an operator can travel the same amount of white water in a short distance from a launching area as would otherwise require transporting the kayak to long white water runs, normally in wilderness areas.
Even though many variations of "jet skis" and "wave runners" have evolved from the original jet ski designs, a jet kayak according to this invention has a significant advantage over them in that it gives the operator the necessary stability to negotiate the craft in white water conditions.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.